Sonic.exe
Sonic.exe (Exe Or X for short) is an anthropomorphic demonized version of Sonic The Hedgehog with the powers of a God, he is the main character of his Creepypasta with the same name. History *2011: The Nightmare Awoken In 2011 When Sonic first crashes into the Metarex's base, after seeing how many fake emeralds there are, he feels uneasy. These comments are prompted by the negative energy Sonic can feel from the fake emeralds. It is this dark chaos energy that incredibly intensifies Sonic's rage at seeing an unconscious Chris and a terrified Cosmo trapped, that causes him to turn into Dark Sonic in his mid-transfomation form. Black Narcissus then dispatched two robots, Gold and Silver, that he designed to test Sonic's strength and speed. Dark Sonic destroyed them with ease letting his anger form a being of mass destruction, all his bad emotions such as anger, frustration and sadness were formed inside his mind, it created a being so evil and frightening, a blue aura surrounded Sonic in his new form. When Dr. Eggman had calmed Sonic down he left his form, the blue aura vanished into thin air and carried on into the void, the aura formed a perfect circle and formed a new incarnation of Sonic made completely out of dark matter, however like every other living thing it could not move without a skeleton, after his body was created a set of dark matter bones were placed inside his body in the same form as Sonic's, however he needed more, he was given organs, a heart, blood, and a soul, then something awful was made to signify he was truly evil, when he first opened his eyes they were black with glowing red dots, his smile was wide and fanged, he let out a laugh that echoed across the void, from that day on, he was created as "X". X formed a black hole and flew into it, he came out the other side on what was now his dimension where he started to plan his master plan. *2011: The Creepypasta During 2011 X had been thinking about humanity and had decided that humanity was rotten and unclean, it deserved to be ruled by an evil overlord, Aishu had a plan to get X into the human world by creating a hacked/haunted game disc about a creepy Sonic game called "Sonic.exe", it would serve as a window between X's world and the human world, with this new source of technology X made his first move into the human world, X can only stay in the human world for 30 minutes each day, during this 30 minutes he stalks his victim until they finish the game. X he delivered the disc to a random doorstep where the owner proceeded to play the game, after the game X proceeded to murder them, when he was done he used his claws to carelessly carve a "1" in his victims chest (This became his first victim), after 29 killings he sent his game to a boy named Kyle where he proceeded to play the game and had himself murdered by X, before he died he sent a letter to his best friend Tom with the game inside just in time before X stabbed him to death, after Tom received and played the game, he was also killed by X before he could commit suicide to escape from the beast, after the death of Tom he remembered that the case had been dubbed "The Sonic.exe Murders", X was amused at how the police coined the name "Sonic.exe" and thus decided to call himself that. He has continued to kill people and take their bodies into his world The Seven Gaurdians When he first entered his world he had great desires to have slaves to help him create a paradise for evil, he tore out 7 pieces of his own dark matter and formed them into hedgehogs with different colours, emotions, and attributes that made them special, but not as powerful as he was, they are loyal to him and do his evil bidding. Instead of Exe passing down the game disc the 7 Gaurdians take it in turns to send the disc to a random house and wait for someone to play it before killing them. The Cult Of X During the murders Exe decided to make a group where his fellow slaves can also be his personal followers and worship him, do his bidding and torture people in the worst ways possible, thus The Cult Of X was born, people that were made his slaves started joining the cult and worshipping Exe and were proud of what they were doing, they knew what Exe's intentions were and help him carry them out. Relationships *Pinkamena Pinkamena and Exe met when Exe stumbled into her basement as she was cutting up a body, they both made eye contact and introduced theirselves and soon became Best Friends, Pinkamena was very surprised to see Exe in Herobrine's castle when she was taken in after coming out of the portal. *Herobrine Exe met Herobrine when the ghost stumbled into the rotting leftovers of the Green Hill Zone, Exe flew towards him at light speed and gave him a blank stare, smiling at him, Herobrine explained that he has a similar personality and goals to accomplish, Exe wasent too sure but agreed as long as he got something out of it, and he did, he got the privilege to be the 2nd Creepypasta King but they had a couple of fights when they pissed eachover off and have been rivals ever since, but most of the time Pinkamena and Rainbow Factory Dash (RFD For Short) are able to settle the arguments that both the Ghost and the God had fuelled. *Rainbow Factory Dash RFD is Exe's wife, Herobrine needed someone to run The Rainbow Factory for him so he copied Rainbow Dash's very image and pasted it into a test tube, RFD and Exe fell for each over as soon as they layed eyes on each over, they didn't admit it until August of 2014 when they confessed their love to eachover, during February of 2015 Exe proposed to RFD and they both got married, a month later they had a kid and sped up the process of raising her into a 6 year old, in June of 2016, they both got drunk and had two more kids, Exe once again sped up the process of growth and aged them up to 4 years old. *Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman used to be Exe's enemy when Exe first killed him, but ever since Exe realised Herobrine was working with Eggman they became friends and settled on a few agreements. Physical Description *Regular Form Sonic.exe looks exactly like Sonic with the same traits except his fur is a darker shade of blue to Sonic's and his skin is slightly more pale, his shoes are also a dark red to make him stand out from his counterpart, his eyes are black with red glowing dots and blood dripping down from them, underneath all the blood is a faint rash that hurts him greatly, his teeth are a rotten yellow due to a few side effects when he was made to make him look scary such as his darker fur, on his chest is a red "X", Exe wanted to make himself stand out to the cult, so with a sharp knife he carved a big "X" at the top of his chest that stretched down to the middle, to keep it secure it was filled with his own dark matter. Exe also has sharp claws but they don't pierce through his gloves, under his gloves are his hands covered in a black substance, when he was created there wasn't enough skin to patch up his hands so they were left in a black colour, this is the reason Exe wears gloves, to shield his shame of being incomplete to the outside world. Exe's black hole is literally within his mouth and he turns it on and shuts it off anytime he wants. *Pony Form Exe's pony form is completely dark blue, his cutie mark is a red X and his eyes are still the same. Personality Exe is considered a threat to mankind who will enslave all of humanity until the end of time, he is a cold blooded killer who will go out of his way to brutally murder everybody who gets in his way, he is practically made of hate and anger that he sometimes cant control, he is bad tempered and easily angered if someone approaches him, he never backs out of a fight and will stop at no cost to make his victims go through hell, he is also very wise and knows a lot, not just about the human world, but at other demensions that exist, he can watch them through the void whenever he wants to, the void is considered his birth place or his old home. Exe is not a fan of not getting his way since then he is violently angry and considers to hurt people because of his rage. Exe however does think of his family a lot when he's alone or hanging out with his friends and slaves since they mean so much to him, he does wonder why a monster like him has a family. Weapons Sonic.exe doesn't really use weapons since he has razor sharp claws and many other powers but when he does use weapons he uses one, A Scythe. Goofs While Sonic.exe is very smart, wise and evil he does have some flaws in himself, for one, he can be lured out anywhere with his favourite food, his favourite food is a bowl of meatballs with tomato sauce and sliced pickles, its mainly the only thing he eats for dinner, lunch, desert and just for whenever he's hungry. Exe can also go into derp mode where he's completely broken and his eyes derp all over the place. Theme Song "Emperor's New Clothes" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFF2v8VsaA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIikaR4jgTY Sonic.exe Quotes "Hello, do you want to play with me?" "You're to slow, want to try again?" "Found You" "You're a lot of fun to play with kid. Just like your friend, though he/she didn't last long." "Won't be long now until you join him/her and all my other friends... " "You can't run kid you're in my world now just like the others" "So many souls to play with, so little time....would you agree?" "I AM GOD" "Ready for round 2?" "Try to keep this interesting for me..." "And my diseased soul screams will you be my walker of the shadows, delight me with a sinister sin, Our funeral of euphoria Will break Satan's black heart..." "The warder he quakes, and the warder turns pale,The shroud to restore fain had sought; When the end,--now can nothing to save him avail, In a tooth formed of iron is caught. With vanishing lustre the moon's race is run, When the bell thunders loudly powerful One, And the skeleton fails, crushed to atoms." "Don't like playing by the rules?" "You're fun to play with." "But this is my world..." "Won't be long now..." "Soon you will join us..." "Are you listening?" "YOU'RE NEXT" "You will die at my hands..." "I will strip your flesh from your body..." "Why do you keep fighting? My game has only just begun" "There is a way to release ourselves. A spell to obtain our souls once more, but when we speak it, no sound; We are all deaf. So failure is inevitable, and I regret ever entering my internal bet with the devil inside of me. Immortality vs. Soul Snatching. Gary Crook vs. Jake Shanley. Ambition is overrated..." "The fires await..." "I will eat your heart..." "DIE!" "You had a chance to comply. Now you've come to far." "Can you hear them? They're trying to tell you something." "Oh, playing with them was such fun... almost as fun as you" "There was Gary... and Jake... and Kyle... and Alice... and so many, many more..." "It's time your soul joined theirs" "Im walkin here!" "*Gasp* There's something on your face! *Slap" It Was Pain!" "When I catch up to you I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEADS!!!!!" "Look out, hedgehog... I'll be catching up pretty soon!" "Just face it, in my world you're already dead" "The human race is pathetic..." "Everywhere, you will die. You, your family, everyone will die, over and over. Mountains of broken bodies, beneath the wheel" Gallery Sonic.exe Pony 6.png|Sonic.exe's pony form Sonic.exe 54.png Sonic.exe 53.png title.jpg|The Sonic.exe title screen exe i am god.jpg|Sonic.exe's Most Famous Quote sonic_exe_9bloodate0_by_neverstops-d9ibcko.jpg|Exe's creepy stare exe's_origin.png|The Origin Of Sonic.exe modern_sonic_exe_by_hauntedexe12-d807mu5.png|One of Exe's outfits exe.png Exe's fave.png|Exe's favourite outfit sonic_exe_version_3_0_by_srloctober23-d9c760j_png.jpg|Another one of Exe's favourite outfits sonic_exe__sonic_boom_style__drawn_by_sir_jc__by_srloctober23-d77wted.jpg|Exe's Sonic Boom form sonic_boom__sonic_exe_s_boss_form_by_srloctober23-d7p5t3m.jpg|Exe's "Sonic Boom Boss Form" Sonic Boom.exe 2.png|Exe's 2nd Sonic Boom form Sonic.exe (Final Form).png|Sonic.exe's "final form" x_sprite.png|Sonic.exe's Sprite Dark Exe.png|Exe's "Dark" form Plushie Exe.png|Sonic.exe Plushie Spy Exe's Calling Card.png|Sonic.exe's "Calling Card" Sonic 3 X Sprite 2.png|Sonic.exe's Real Sprite X_The_God.png g_o_d.jpg Trivia *Sonic.exe's real life creator is Sir JC The Hyena *Though initially well received by the Creepypasta community, the story (along with Sonic.exe himself) have recently met a more negative critical reception. YouTube channel MichaelLeroi read both the original and the sequel, giving both very bad reviews, in addition to both stories being removed from Creepypasta Wiki for "failing to meet quality standards", which resulted in a slightly controversial reaction from J.C. The Hyena, the author of the stories, which was also met with high criticism, however, the character and stories still contain support and a popular fanbase, much to most peoples dislike. *Sonic.exe is somewhat similar to Fleetway Super Sonic, however Exe is more dangerous as he is a one of the most powerful demons in the world. *Sonic.exe is by far much eviller than Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, as Eggman was his 3rd victim. *When Sonic.exe teleports he will disappear into a cloud of smoke and reappear the same way. *A complete reboot of the story by JC The Hyena was released on October 31st 2017 (Halloween Day). Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Unaging